You did what with Lisanna!
by Cana Alberona
Summary: Lucy seems to think she is holding back her team, because they keep on getting job requests for Team Natsu minus herself. So what does she do? Quite Team Natsu? Form a Team with Lisanna? Questions like these will be answered in the story! This story is also a collab with my bestie here on ff: Mrs.Quirky Bookworm! she has awesome stories! Check em out! :)


**A/N: Hey minna! So, me and Bookworm are doing a collab together and she wrote the first part of this chapter! So thanks! :)**

Team Natsu scanned the request board, looking for any high-paying interesting jobs for them to complete. Usually they would finish the request by tearing up the town they 'accomplished' it in, but the last job they took went surprisingly well and Lucy paid her rent in time for the first time.

They searched for a suitable job, but did not find the type of request they were searching for and went to Mirajane, the beautiful bartender. She wore her usual maroon princess-style dress, but suited a different hairstyle than usual. Instead of the gravity-defying ponytail she usually had sticking out of hair, she had flat-ironed it down as bangs. She took strands of hair framing the sides of her face and ponytailed it behind her head creating a hairstyle like the one she always did before Lisanna had been transported to Edolas.

"Hey, Mira, nice hairstyle!" Lucy greeted, admiring Mirajane's amazing handcraftsmanship.

Mira smiled acknowledging Lucy's complement. "Thanks Lucy, so what can I do for you guys?" Mira asked Team Natsu as to why the entire team gathered around the bar.

"Well, we couldn't find any good jobs on the request board, so do you have any other ones you'd recommend?" Natsu

wondered, sheepishly scratching the back of his salmon-tinted hair.

"Actually I've just gotten a new job that specifically asked for you guys to complete." Mirajane responded pulling out a piece of paper from under the bar counter. She handed it to Erza whom everyone in Team Natsu gathered around while Happy flew overhead.

The Ruby Rose Mission

Retrieve the Ruby Rose from the rose plain. It is guarded by dragon-like creatures.

It is not guaranteed that even an S-Class wizard can defeat them.

Reward: 350,000 jewels

Requested Mages: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, and Happy the cat

"Hey, that's not right, Lucy's not on there!" Natsu pointed out staring in disbelief at the mission.

Gray agreed. "Yeah, we're not going on a mission without her." Natsu nodded affirmatively at Gray.

Lucy shook her head. "Its fine, guys go without me. The person who requested you guys must really need it, plus I think it's time I started doing solo missions." Lucy pacified, reassuring Team Natsu.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Natsu looked a little disapointed at my dicission but Erza decided other wise. "If Lucy doesn't mind the us going without her, then we shall go, but other than that we will not leave without you." The beautiful red head said looking my direction, and I nodded, "It okay, I should start to go on other missions myself anyways. It's not like there will only be missions requesting only you guys."

I told them, also telling myself that... right?

_Wrong. _

More missions past, were they only wanted Team Natsu minus me. But that didn't keep me from reassuring them that I would be fine. Untill that day. It was the day I snapped. All the missions on the board were to hard for a one person job, so decided or well came to the conclusion that I was holding back my team, so I told them that I wanted to quite for a while, at least until missions ask for me too.

It had been a few days after I quite, I decided to go sit at the bar, and chat with Mira and Lisanna. "Hey," I called towards them, and Lisanna waved with a smile. "Hi Lucy. Have you gone on any missions since... ya know." Lisanna whispered the last part, knowing I didn't like talking about it.

"Yea, one.. but I still need money for rent..." I whined as I swear I saw a glint of evil the older white haired woman's eyes.

"Hmm, maybe make a team together?" Mira asked, as I thought.

"That would be nice, huh Lis?" I asked the younger white haired teen, as she nodded excitidley. "Yea, that would be perfect! We could get Natsu jelous in the process! That baka hasn't even realized his feelings towards you!" Lisanna rambled on, as Lucy lie there her head against the bar table, as he little gohst started to fly out of her. "Nope! Not now!" Yelled Mira as she pushed it back in.

**Later...**

"Ooh, this one seems fine! It's a perfect mission for us!" Lisanna yelled as I rushed over and agreed to take it. As that happened I noticed a little ago Team Natsu walked in and now Natsu wasa staring at me, and out eyes met, until Lisanna brought me back to reality. "Right." I paused before continuing, and tuning to Mirajane. "Mira! We're taking this one!" I yelled waving the job in the air as she gave us a thumbs up.

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I just saw Lucy and Lisanna run out of the Guild together... with a mission in hand. I slumped my face on the bar counter and thought about things. I thought that things couldn't get worse.

I couldn't have been more wrong in my life.

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me, Cana, and I wrote this chapter, except for the first part! But next chapter will be written by the lovley Bookworm! :DD Whoo hoo! **

**Questions that will be answered in the next chapter:**

**What was Natsu wrong about?**

**How will he react to Lucy forming a team with Lisanna?**

**And what bad news will be heading his way?**


End file.
